moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Libman
| nationality = Canadian | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer, musician | years_active = 1986–present | website = andrealibman.com }} Andrea Eva Libman (born July 19, 1984) is a Canadian actress, voice actress, pianist, and singer, whose most popular on-screen appearances are in Little Women, Andre, and a guest role on The X-Files. She is also known for providing voice acting in various animated shows, most notably the characters of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic-related works. Filmography Live-action *''A Brony Tale'' – Herself (cameo) *''Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony'' – Fluttershy (Archive Sound) *''#TweetIt: Featuring My Little Pony Staff and Bronies'' – Herself/Music Video *''Little Women'' – Kitty Kirk *''Andre'' – Mary May *''The X-Files'' episode "Born Again" – Michelle Bishop *''Highlander: The Series'' – Belinda *''Susie Q'' – Teri Sands *''The Lotus Eaters'' (1993) – Jo Spittle *''The 6th Day'' (2000) – Voice of SimPal Cindy *''Lyddie'' – Rachel Worthen Animation *''The Adventures of Corduroy'' – Lisa *''Animated Classic Showcase'' – Various characters *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' – Glimmer *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' (film series) – Sea Butterfly *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' – Lilac *''Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow'' – Shimmer, Pixie 2 *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' – Dee *''Being Ian'' – Additional voices *''Billy the Cat'' – Additional voices *''Bob the Builder'' (US Voice) – Additional voices *''Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion Diamondz'' – Sharidan *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' – Harmony Bear *''Catscratch'' - Creepy Clown Doll *''A Christmas Adventure ...From a Book Called Wisely's Tales'' – Natalie *''Dinobabies'' – LaBrea *''Dinosaur Baby Holy Heroes'' – Kaia Moreau *''Dinosaur Train'' – Pamela Pachycephalosaurus *''Dragon Tales'' – Emmy[3] *''DuckTales'' – Bramble *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' – Additional Voices *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' – Mavis Rambunctious *''Finley the Fire Engine'' – Isabelle the ice cream van *''George of the Jungle'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' – Additional Voices *''Helen Crawford'' – Cindy Chang (2004) *''Hurricanes'' – Additional voices *''Johnny Test'' *''Kelly Dream Club'' – Ruby *''Kate and Mim-Mim'' – Narrator *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Lapitch the Little Shoemaker'' – Lisa *''LeapFrog'' – Lily (2002 and 2003) *''Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle'' (direct-to-video) – Tooey the lion cub *''Little Red Riding Hood'' – Little Red Riding Hood *''Little Witch'' – Little Witch *''Littlest Pet Shop'' – Additional voices *''Madeline'' – Madeline *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' – Madeline *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''Maya the Bee'' (2010 series) – Maya *''Monster Buster Club'' – Cathy *''My Little Pony'' (direct-to-video animated specials) – Sweetie Belle,[4] Zipzee[5] *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, additional voices *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops *''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sweetie Drops *''My Little Pony'' – Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *''Super Monsters'' – Katya *''The Little Prince'' – Myriad (The Planet of Libris) *''The Non-Adventures of Safety Queen'' – Safety Queen *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' – Cylindria *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' – Additional voices *''Rainbow Fish'' – Additional voices *''ReBoot'' – young AndrAIa *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' – Norma *''Salty's Lighthouse'' – Claude *''Sonic Underground'' *''Stanley'' – Teresa Kirby *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' – Lemon Meringue, Princess Berrykin, Sweet Grapes *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' – M.J. Sloan *''What About Mimi?'' – Additional Voices *''X-Men: Evolution'' – X-23 (Season 3, episode 11) *''Yakkity Yak'' – Lemony *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' – Fuzzy (Season 3, episode 7) Anime roles *''Dragon Ball'' (BLT Productions English dub) – Chi-Chi, Penny (first movie) *''Elemental Gelade'' – Orega *''Gundam 00'' – Mileina Vashti *''Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor'' – Cookie *''Maison Ikkoku'' – Ikuko Otonashi (Eps. 1–36) *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'' – Roll *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' – Anita Other *''X-Play'' (game show) – Kanaren King Video games *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' – Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *''Heroes of the Storm'' – Brightwing References Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:1984 births Category:1980s births Category:July births